Flowers
by caz1969
Summary: Grissom sees Sara in her dress and gets and idea


Sara and Grissom sat looking at the newly weds, Grissom had his hand over Sara's,

**Another short one I know, I was intending on doing a longer one but maybe next time **

Sara and Grissom sat looking at the newly weds, Grissom had his hand over Sara's on the table,

Grissom looked away from the happy couple to look at Sara's smiling face,

"Not long till our big day honey", he said squeezing Sara's hand,

Sara still looking at the couple nodded then turned and kissed him,

"You ready?" She asked,

Grissom nodded getting up from his seat, holding onto Sara's hand as she got up,

They both said there goodbyes and walked out into the reception area of the hotel,

Grissom stopped and let Sara's hand go as she walked Sara stopped and turned to look at Grissom, who was looking the other way

"Did you forget something?" she asked

Grissom smiled as he turned and looked at Sara and said, "No, but we go this way honey", he said pointing to the lift.

Sara walked towards him and said, "Are we staying here tonight",

Grissom took her hand and when the lift door opened they both stepped into the lift Grissom pressed for the 14th floor, as the lift doors closed they pressed there bodies against each other and kissed,

"What, when, did you do this without me knowing", she asked as the lift door opened at the 14th floor,

Grissom didn't say anything, he just smiled as they walked to room 1401, as he took the key card from his pocket and opened the door with it, Sara had her hands on his waist, the door opened and Grissom turned round and kissed her, Sara had put her hands on his chest pushing him into the room, as they got through the door Sara turned and closed the door,

When she turned back round she just stood looking round the room as Grissom had moved to stand at her side of her,

It was a big room with a king sized bed and a chest of drawers against the wall, at the bottom of the bed was a table with a bottle of champagne in an iced bucket, and flowers, lots of flowers, Grissom had got different flowers delivered to the room as Sara couldn't think of what flowers to get for there wedding day in three months time.

She looked at Grissom, who was behind her, "When did you plan all this, and the flowers, lots of flowers,?" she asked turning round, to see Grissom throw his tie he had just taken off onto the chair, and kicking his shoes off,

When Grissom had watched Sara standing in the bedroom that morning, she was talking on the phone about flowers and how hard it was to pick the right ones for there wedding, but Grissom was too busy thinking about getting Sara out of the dress, she looked beautiful and Grissom thought they could just skip the wedding, but when they arrived at the hotel and Sara went to the ladies he had and idea, and booked a room, and got them to deliver the flowers.

Grissom took Sara in his arms, "This morning". He said kissing her neck,

Sara leaned her head back as Grissom kissed down her neck, his hands unzipping the back of her dress,

Grissom brought his lips to Sara's lips and said, "Well I knew when I saw you in this dress this morning I couldn't wait till we got home to have you out of it", he said kissing her lips, this time it was a longer kiss taking Sara's breath away, even though they had been together for two years Grissom still took her breath away,

As they kissed Grissom removed the straps from Sara's shoulders and the dress fell to the floor, Sara stood in her underwear, Grissom's hands on her hips, Sara started to undo Grissom's shirt, they had broken from the kiss and looking into each others eyes,

When she got to the last button, she started on his trousers; she opened the button and pulled his zip down, then as they trousers fell to the floor, Grissom stepped out of his trousers and Sara stepped out of her dress, she kicked her shoes off and Grissom took his shirt off,

Grissom with his boxers on picked Sara up and carried her to the bed. "The flowers are for you to choose for our wedding day honey", Grissom said putting Sara on top of the bed.

They made love and lay in bed holding each other, "How did you know I was having problems choosing flowers Gil". Sara said looking her head resting on Grissom's chest,

Grissom smirked and said, "Well after you had been to ten different florists and I heard you on the phone this morning, I thought I would help you out", he said as he kissed the top of her head,

"Gil, I love you", Sara said lifting her head to kiss Grissom

"I love you too Sara", Grissom said, holding Sara tight,

Sara, "Mind we check out at Midday so don't be long with the flowers", Grissom said,

Sara sat up on the bed and picked up a pillow and hit Grissom with it, "Can we not ask for a longer check out time", Sara said,

Grissom laughed, "That can be sorted honey, now come here".

**THE END**


End file.
